Eterna niña
by Silvers Astoria Malfoy
Summary: Ella es su eterna niña. La que nunca crecerá. "Mía", dice él. Porque la conoció antes de verla. Este fic participa en el reto "Frases célebres" del foro "La noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


**Eterna niña**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter no es mío, es de una señora llamada Rowling.

**Disclaimer: **Este fic participa en el reto "Frases célebres" del foro "La noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

* * *

**Frase utilizada**: La ternura es el reposo de la pasión. —**Joseph Joubert**

* * *

**Eterna niña**

La ternura es el reposo de la pasión. ¿Quién dijo eso? ¿Quién fue? Yo no fui. Yo estoy seguro que yo no fui. Mi carne sangra. Mi pecho sangra. Estoy seguro que yo no la dije, no escribí esa frase. Alguien me engañó. Culpo a ese alguien de estar donde estoy. De actuar como actúo. Culpo a ese alguien de mis curiosos desvelos.

.

.

.

Ella siguió danzando. Sonriendo. Con sus trenzas largas. Con su mirada de eterna niñidad. Con su piel de porcelana. Eterna niña en eterna edad. Eterna niña que nunca crecerás. Cómo entonces me sonreíste aquella tarde. Me sonreíste de tal forma… Tu rostro se iluminó. Toda tú parecía llena de felicidad. Eterna niña, eterna diosa.

.

.

.

¿Cómo mirarte ahora? Ayer la doncella entró en el cuarto de su príncipe. Ayer me regalaste el precio de tu inocencia. Ayer yo me sentí en la séptima luna, de la séptima casilla. Como un idiota enamorado de un imposible. Serás imposible pequeña-. Eterna niña. ¿Quién pudiera alcanzar tu rostro de porcelana? Te imaginé en mi habitación anoche. La habitación que está al lado de la de tu hermano. Menos que no sabe legeremancia. Eterna niña, dejaste de ser niña entre mis brazos. Entre mis sueños, te despojo de la túnica inocente y descubro tus secretos primaverales. En mi sueño, yo siento y tú sientes.

.

.

.

Mi mundo. Nuestro mundo. Mi mundo es una telaraña de recuerdos y pulsiones. De recuerdos de esas pulsiones. Niña, que hiciste esa maraña, si lo supiera tu hermano. Pero mejor no. Mejor no desvelar el secreto de ambos. Mejor no develar el porqué de mi sonrisa. Mejor no develar tu sonrisa de niña que deja de ser mujer. Mujer no develar lo que nos ocurre. Mi eterna niña, entraste sin permiso por la ventana de mi habitación.

.

.

.

Te conocí antes que a tu hermano. Te conocí antes que a nadie. Tú también lo hiciste. Te conocí. Te quise. Te sentí. Desde el primer momento. Desde que te vi en tu prisión de piedra. Nadie sabe de tu presencia, eterna niña. Todos creen que son sólo dos, cuando son tres. Estúpidos que te apartaron del mundo visible. Eres sombra. Y yo soy sombra. Las sombras se unen cuando el sol se alza en mi mirada. Nos unimos, mi eterna niña. Ayer entré como un loco en tus dominios.

.

.

.

Qué pensamientos, Merlín. Qué pensamientos me acusan esta noche. Tantas poluciones nocturnas. Tantos sueños húmedos. Ella existe y a veces yo también. A veces existimos en la misma división. ¿Cómo explicar el registro de mi placer en estas sabanas blancas si no es con la verdad? La verdad eres tú, mi eterna niña. La verdad, inmensa, terrible, perfecta, eres tú. Rodeada de soledad. Y de tres hombres que te quieren. Pero no igual, nunca igual, pequeña. Porque ellos no te quieren como yo. No te aprecian como yo. Yo creo que te amé desde el primer momento que te vi. Y yo pienso que me amaste desde que supiste de mí.

.

.

.

Cartas con tu hermano. Miradas raras con tu otro hermano. Y ternura. Tanta ternura contigo. Eterna niña que nunca crecerás, ¿cómo has hecho para remover tanto? Eterna niña… Eterna niña… Serás mi niña siempre. Mi niña hasta el final. Mía. Tu sonrisa me lo dice. Tus hermosas y tiernas sonrisas. Te garantizo, niña. No temas. Estás conmigo. Estarás conmigo. Te has vuelto tan etérea. Tan perfecta. ¡No te alejes! Me apasionas. Te apasiono. Lo sé, no has estado más viva. Tus poderes. Esa magia oscura, fina, poderosísima. Regalo del cielo eres, eterna niña que nunca serás mujer, nunca serás mujer para mí. Nunca crecerás. Permanecerás, debes hacerlo. Te prometo que estaré. Y tú prometes estar. Te pienso tanto. Te necesito esta noche.

.

.

.

¿Cómo ahora? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo mirarte ahora cuando ya tus ojos no tienen vida? ¿Cómo mirarte cuando tu piel ha perdido ese brillo de porcelana? ¿Cómo mirarte…? Hemos perdido. Perdido por completo. Te arrancaron de mi lado, niña. Te arrancaron. Nunca les perdonaré. Nunca. Por eso me marcho. Me marcho para siempre. Adiós, mi eterna niña. Adiós… Ariadna. Adiós…

* * *

**Notas de la autora**:

Um… lo sé, me quedó bastante raro. Espero q hayan aguantado este pequeño desvarío. ¿Reviews?


End file.
